Warriors Never Cry
by Cessy
Summary: Misao gets kidnapped by Aoshi's old enemy. But when a simple plan of action turns into greater tragedy, will Aoshi make the right decision? WARNING: Kidnap, torture, angst, and suicide. ::Final chapter uploaded, at last!:: Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**_Warriors Never Cry_**

**Prologue**

**Story by: Cessy Angel**

Misao looked into the mirror, her blue eyes glittered while a small smile formed on her face. She was so happy, this was a special day for her, after all. Getting up, she looked around her closet until she pulled out a beautiful purple and pink kimono. Her mother's. Holding the fabric in her hands, she winced, how she wished her mother could see her on this day. How much she had grown, yet she still had a childish side to her, that part pointed out by the braid that hung loosely in her back.

"Aa, today is the day!" She sighed, while putting on the kimono. Looking around, she grabbed the fan that Omasu had given to her, and she put on one of Okon's bracelets. The young woman took a deep breath as she opened the door. The sunlight from the early morning shone through the hall, warming the Aoiya in the cool month of November.

The halls of the Aoiya were deserted, everyone was in the den having breakfast. Misao's heart lumped as she tried thinking of what the others would say, or if they would atleast have remembered this special day. Her feet walked gracefully on the wooden floor, each step bringing her closer to the room. 

* * *

"Omasu, where is Misao-chan?" Okina asked. Noticing that Misao did not show up for tea on this morning, and it was such a special day, too. He poured himself some tea, looking over at Okon and Omasu, while they quietly shrugged. Shiro and Kuro looked confused as well. The old man didn't bother looking in Aoshi's direction, he knew the man wouldn't know of Misao's whereabouts.

Secretly, while Okina had turned around, Okon and Omasu both smiled at each other. Both of them knew Misao would be joining them soon, and couldn't wait to see Okina's reaction. All was going according to the girls' plan. They quickly took their former composure as they both heard footsteps coming their way. 

* * *

Misao finally reached the door. She let out a sigh of annoyance. _What on Earth am I doing?_ Her hand reached for the door, and slowly opened it, inch by inch. Her heart lumped inside her, her annoyance was at the end of its line. She was going to kill Okon and Omasu for making her do this. Finally, she swung the door open in arrogance and waited for the laughs to burst in her face. None of them came.

"Misao-chan!" Okina blurted out. He got up and walked up to Misao, putting both hands of her slender shoulders. "My, you're so beautiful today! You look just like your mother did, at your age..." He sighed, smiling at the sight of the girl he though of as his own daughter. "Now, why on Earth would you dress like that for?"

"Jiya!" She blushed, and laughed as Okina grinned playfully with her. It was obvious he knew what day it was. _So, they didn't forget after all._ "You better have remembered."

All the others, Okon, Omasu, Shiro and Kuro were looking at Misao with a smile on their faces. They had enjoyed seeing her grow up so much, up to this day, and it would be like that for a long time, they thought. But, in his own corner, Aoshi was also watching the scene. Ever since they came back from Tokyo, he had done nothing more but meditating. This morning, Omasu had asked him to stay and have breakfast with them. Normally, he would have refused, but he knew that it was Misao's day, even though he acted as if he didn't care, and he didn't. He was used in doing so, what else could he do?

He looked up silently, making certain no one saw him looking at the young woman. He agreed with himself, that she had grown up wonderfully. But in the last three years, his mind had wandered a lot, from the lost of his close Oniwabanshuu companions, to Himura's fight with Enishi. The only reason he stayed at the Aoiya was to protect the people in it, he didn't want any of them to go through what he had been through. Maybe it was that he cared, no, he didn't. He shook his head and came out of his dreaming state in time to hear Okina yell.

"Happy birthday, my little Misao!" He put her back on the ground, and gave her a big hug. "Only you're not so little anymore! Gomen nasai! You're now 18 years old!"

"Gramps, let me go! I can't breathe!" Misao struggled to get out of Okina's grips just as the others laughed as the old man and the young ninja struggled together. It was such a happy day, only that the happiness would fade away. It would be gone, forever lost...

* * *

**Warning:** The next parts/chapters will possibly contain kidnap, torture, angst and suicide. People who are looking for waff should NOT continue reading this story, because it will worsen as it goes deeper into the story. Each chapter will be rated individually.


	2. Walking in Kyoto

**Warning:** This Chapter is rated: **PG**, nothing bad happens. I warn you now, the next chapters are going to become worse as this story moves along, I don't want to get flamed by someone who read this story without reading the warnings and blaming me for anything. Also, if you haven't seen past the 4th volume of the Rurouni Kenshin manga, or after the 8th episode, spoilers might be ahead!

* * *

_Warriors Never Cry_

**Chapter 1**

**Story by: Cessy Angel**

  
  
  


Misao's eyes flickered open. She bright rays of the sun bore into skin, warming it after she had spent a cold night on the floor. A low groan escaped her mouth as she got up, her body wobbling a little. Her hand touched the wall as she leaned on it, her mind was rusty, and it took her some time before she noticed where she was. One thought came to her mind instantly.

"I'm late! I'm sure Aoshi-sama was expecting tea at noon! That is the last time Jiya throws me a party!"

She raced out of the den and quickly got ready.

* * *

Silence.

It was so silent in the morning. The only sounds coming to his ears were the chirping on birds, the gently wind rustling against the leaves. It was the first time in months that he was able to meditate without Misao annoying him. _Maybe annoying is a too strong a word..._

Aoshi's position shifted, he was now sitting cross-legged in front of the shrine, his head bowed and each hand was on his knees. Even though he seemed peaceful, his eyes closed and his face emotionless, his mind was anything but. Thoughts, memories, unspoken words shredded through his mind, mixing together and creating new thoughts, some on which he would rather not have.

His head shook and he opened his eyes. He shouldn't think of those things, he was here to forgive, after all. There was a part of him that did want to forgive, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Again, he shook his head. _Where's Misao with that tea?_ He suprised himself with that comment. It wasn't as if he enjoyed having the ninja pestering him all the time, but he had merely grown fond of her actions in bringing him tea every day at noon, atleast that's what he thought. Yet, deep inside of him, he wanted her to be at the temple with him, because he felt as if something was going to happen...

* * *

The orange glow shone throughout Kyoto as the sun began to set. The wind blew the fallen leaves in the almost deserted streets. The shadows of the buildings were masked as the lanterns began to illuminate the town. Even in the cool air of November, a gentle warmth seemed to soothe his body from the coldness he had felt earlier.

His feet moved silently and gracefully, for he did not want to be noticed, he didn't like that. Yet the people from the streets turned their heads, as always. Everyone always seemed to notice his unusual height, his dark demeanor attracting negative looks of worry and shameless fear.

_Why can't they just leave me alone? _He sighed, as his pace started to move faster. He despised being the center of attention, his place was is the silence, he thought. He arrived in front of the Aoiya in no time. Only then was he suprised that he was able to arrive at the Aoiya in such a short time. Aoshi's next breath was cut short as he saw Okon and Omasu at the door, their faces worried as they both exchanged a look.

"Aoshi-sama, have you seen Misao-chan?" Omasu was the first to speak, a hint of fear crept into her voice unexpectedly. Her hands tightened around the handkerchief she was holding, gently twisting it.

His first thought was that Misao had gone away for a few hours. No harm done. His gaze looked up, no emotions, still a dark mask. His answer was cool, even though he was a little confused. "Iie, Omasu-san." he shook his head lightly. "Why do you ask?"

Both of the girls' faces darkened, an anxious mask took over the worried one. Omasu whispered something, but Aoshi didn't hear it clearly enough to distinguish it. Then Okon took a steep forward, talking to him in a smooth voice, yet not even smooth could hide her anxiety. "Misao-chan hasn't been seen all day. The last time we saw her was when she left this morning to bring you tea..." Her voice trailed off.

His gaze narrowed. He took two steps forward, then approaching both girls as he walked passed them, and cooly answered, almost close to a whisper, "I'm certain she's just playing a joke on you, she'll come back soon." His last words repeated themselves in his head. _She'll come back soon, she'll come back soon, she'll..._

Okon and Omasu both watched as Aoshi entered the Aoiya, his head bowed. They looked back at each other, their worry now showed effortlessly on their faces, just as Okon whispered to herself, her words reassuring herself, yet they wouldn't. "I hope you're right Aoshi, I hope you're right..."

* * *

Again, Misao's eyes flickered open. But instead of seeing bright rays of the sun, she saw only darkness. Her head and backed ached, she wanted to adjust herself, yet she found it impossible to move her hands. Her breathing quickly got rougher, and her hear raced as she opened her eyes.

She wasn't in the temple, where she was going this morning, and she wasn't in the Aoiya either. Heavy bricks colored black and green because of the moss that had grown there were all around her, she looked up at her hands, since the coldness of the room had sent them close to completely numb. Shackles. Shackles were put around her hands, holding her arms to the wall with almost no place to move. Her eyes darted to her feet, and found them also chained to the floor.

Her blue eyes grew wide. "I'm in... a dungeon?" Even she was suprised at her cracked voice. She must be weaker than imagined. In her mind, she tried picturing what had last happened, the last events that had brought her to this sadistic place. _Damn._ Even with her usually perfect memory, she found it unable to picture the last events. If her guesses were right, the blow she took to the head, she assumed, had given her mild amnesia. Her eyes closed. Able to only hear the sound her breath made. "Why... who... where...?"

Another sound was heard as the door opened.

The light on-looked Misao's body, but all she noticed was the laughter coming from the person who entered the room. What an annoying laugh, she thought. His cackling stopped suddenly, as the figure moved closer to her. With so little light, and in the weakened state, Misao found it near to impossible to see the man's face. He moved closer to her, his hand reached to her face and caressed it.

"Leave me alone," Misao hissed, not wanting to be touched by a stranger. Her eyes glared at the shadowed figure, as a low growl escaped her throat.

The man spoke, his voice sounded childish, as if Misao's state was a game he was playing. "Oh, you don't like to be touched? Gomen nasai." Again, he laughed. "So long, finally, he'll pay for what he did to me."

Confusion set in, _Who is he talking about?_ Misao's eyes peered at him, wanting to see his face, but she knew that she never met the man. She just knew it. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed another shadow, at the doorway, up the small row of stairs. She was in a basement, and dungeon. Her head moved away from the figure as the man began to speak again.

"You look confused, child. Don't worry, you'll be glad to know that very soon, you'll be the reason for Shinomori Aoshi's death. And it's going to come very soon..." The shadowed man laughed, this time filling the room with his insane laughter.   


* * *

**Author's notes: **You like? Gyah, I didn't like how this first chapter turned out. I always suck at writing the beginning of stories. Anyways, yes, the mysterious person has appeared in the Rurouni Kenshin manga/anime. (For you who've read the warning, you probably guessed, ne?) Anyways, hope that you guys will stick with me on this story! I'm not even close to being done.


	3. Deal with the Devil

**Warning: **This chapter is rated **PG13** for violence, and mild language. Don't flame me if you didn't bother to read the warnings. Oi, I need to get the plot in this story soon...

* * *

**Warriors Never Cry**   
**Chapter 2**   
**Story by: Cessy Angel**

  
  


Okina sighed. The lantern he had in front of him's flame was running out, same as for the sun that had set moments earlier. He looked up at Okon and Omasu, the duo had been worrying about Misao's safety and didn't stop telling their opinions towards him.

"Demo, Okina, Misao should have come back home! She has never stayed out this late." Okon protested, indeed, she was worried. Never has Misao left the Aoiya for such a long time, well, not since she came back after her supposed quest around Japan to find Aoshi-sama.

Omasu stood behind Okon, waiting for Okina's answer. She could hear Kuro and Shiro rustling on the other side of the door. Even men could not stand feeling as if they could help as such a moment. _Maybe we're overreacting..._

"Minna, I'm as worried about Misao as you all are." He wanted to continue, but words failed him, he sighed again, and looked outside. "Another hour. After that, we'll search Kyoto." His voice sounded so far away, so old.

"Hai, Okina." Okon and Omasu exited the man's study, whispering the news to Kuro and Shiro. Both men disappeared in the halls, while Omasu whispered another word to Okon. Nodding, she entered Okina's study, and Omasu walking towards Aoshi's room.   
  
  
  


*~*~*~*

A soft knock was hear on the door.

He straitened himself, in his usual manner, cross-legged with both hands on his side. Ever since he had received the news that Misao was maybe missing, he had been unable to concentrate. It wasn't that he was worried about her, she was a grown girl, after all. It was just that the other Oniwabanshuu had been tense, and it disturbed his atmosphere, not like it mattered.

Another knock.

"Aoshi-sama?" A soft voice whispered between the cracks of the door.

Aoshi's eyes snapped open. Dazed for a moment, but then took his normal stance. From what he heard, it must be Omasu at the door, maybe she had good news to give him. "I'm here."

"Can I come in?"

"Hai."

The door gently opened, half-way through. Omasu's head stuck out, as she looked at the sitting man. "Aoshi-san, I just wanted to tell you that in an hour, we'll be going out to look for Misao around Kyoto. Do you want to join us? I mean... maybe-"

"Iie, I'll stay here."

Aoshi's cold voice sent a chill down Omasu's spine. For that moment, that single moment, she wanted to slap him for his inconsiderate answer. Yet she only bowed her head, nodding. After several seconds, she shut the door again and walked down the hall, leaving Aoshi alone in his room.

He bowed hi head, black locks falling over his face. "So Misao still hasn't come back..."

* * *

That laugh.

That annoying, bone-chilling laugh.

Misao tried to block it out, but even if the shadow was upstairs, she could still hear his chuckle from the basement. Her head lowered, she only then noticed that her kimono, her mother's kimono, had stains on it. She didn't see them, but more or less felt them. Blood.   


~*_Flashback_*~

The girl's burned fire, her face flushing crimson in anger. She spat in his face. Even her anger was showing in her voice, a rage that she had felt only once. "I don't know who you are, and I don't care. But no one, _no one_, uses me to hurt Aoshi-sama in any way."

The shadow groaned angrily while his hand reached to his face to wipe off the sticky substance. His voice was menacing, yet amused. He giggled, then snapped a finger. "You little bitch, you'll learn to treat me in a better manner."

His arm swung and caught Misao's right cheek, hitting it hard. Her head flung against the wall, an unbearable wave of pain rose to her head. Blood trickled down her mouth, while her rasping breathing was broken by the man that approached her. Only his shadow in view, she could already see that he was a trained ninja. His figure stood tall in front of Misao, blocking her sight on the other, but quickly saw him giggling again as he marched up the stairs.

"Give our guest a little welcoming gesture, Kimweri."

"Hai,..." He stopped, not revealing the other's name.

From where she stood, the only thing Misao saw was a long rope of some kind being picked up by the ninja. He came closer to her, letting the rope fall to the floor. She gasped. _A whip!_ He threw it in the air, cracking it near her left arm, missing by inches.

"Why are you doing this?" Misao's body clenched as another crack of the whip came close to hitting her right leg. Her heart dashed as the man known as Kimweri didn't answer her, but stood directly in front of her. She could feel his eyes boring on her face, _who are these people?_

She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped as she heard the whip slashing into the air, snapping itself over her body. A wave of pain flood through her. A groan escaped her mouth as she felt her body growing numb. The whip came down again, and again, and again...

"Why... ?"

That was the last word she said before her eyes closed and she passed out.   


_~*End Flashback*~_

Her head bobbed upwards and back downwards. She didn't ant to feel the dampness on her mother's kimono, stained in her blood. She felt so weak. How much time had passed? A day, two days at most. Yet even in the short space of time, she felt as if she had left her Oniwabanshuu friends ages ago, she missed them. A tear spilled on her cheek, warming up a small part of her body, yet it froze again. "I miss you.. Aoshi-sama..."

"What was that comment, little girl?"

Misao's head spun upwards. She didn't even notice him coming in. She grimaced, anger already burning up in her body. _The second I get out of these damn shackles, he's gonna go to hell, the painful way..._

"Oh, come now, you can talk to me." He cooed, moving his hand to her face. The dim light now showed more of his features. He had strait chin-length hair, his long face revealed that his right and left cheek were uneven, but his eyes were still dark in the shadows. "Would you mind giving me your name? Or do you want to say hello to Kimweri again?" A slight menace in his voice.

She continued glaring at him. The pain she felt, inside and outside, was unbearable. A small shiver came to her spine, _just tell him your name, he can't hurt you by knowing your name._ God, she hated herself for what she was about to do. "Makimachi Misao..."

He giggled, taking Misao's head in his gloved hand. He spoke to close, that she could feel his hot breath on her chilling body. "Arigato, for giving Kanryu Takeda your name, Misao."

Misao's eyes grew wide. "No..."   


* * *

  
**Author's note:** Aiyee, poor Misao-chan. Now, If I can get the plot of the story to fit in, I'm going to be on a role. Please leave comments! I need to know if this story is actually interesting. ^_^;;   



	4. Visitor

**Warriors Never Cry**   
**Chapter 3**   
**By: Cessy Angel**

  
****

  


'Tap'

'Tap'

_ They're back._ Aoshi's mind wandered outside, where it was raining heavily, the gentle pattering of the rain drops falling onto the Aoiya's roof soon began overpowering the noise made by the other Oniwabanshuu members as they entered the restaurant.

He placed both hands on his side, debating wether or not he should meet with the others and ask if they had found the ninja, or knew where she was. He shook his head vigorously, _no, what difference would it make?_ So he sat on his meditating position again, and waited until he heard a light knock on the door.

"Aoshi." A grim voice on the other side of the door called out. Okina.

"Come in..." His voice was hoarse, but was obvious that he had been up until now, close to early dawn. Yet, all that Aoshi could say about it, in his head, was that he didn't feel like sleeping.

_ "Running away from the truth again, aren't you, Aoshi?"___

_ "There is not such thing as truth, because truth itself is a lie."_

The door opened and a soaked Okina walked into the room, while gently tapping his feet against the floor, letting the water out of his sandals. His pale face showed as water ran down from his hair, onto his chin, and then falling on the floor soundlessly. "We didn't find Misao, not one trace of her." He sighed. "We looked everywhere in Kyoto, I don't know where she could be..."

"Do these things matter? I don't know where she is."

Okina's face shot up and looked and looked almost in anger at Aoshi's cold demeanor as he spoke those words. His palms turned into tight fists, while he shook away his anger. Instead, he spoke at the other one in a cool tone, yet, menacing at the same time.

"Aoshi, will you stop acting such a way? I'll do anything to find Misao, and you acting as if it didn't matter wether or not she's hurt somewhere. You've been the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, why can't you accept the fact that you can't feel for the others?" _Aoshi, you're a coward._

"..."

The two men stood there, looking at each other in silence. Another sound broke the silence, someone entering the Aoiya, even though it was closed.

Omasu came into the room and looked at both men for several seconds before speaking. "Gomen nasai. Aoshi-san, someone at the door is here to see you. I think he's from the Tokyo police."

Aoshi's eyes blinked once. _The Tokyo police...?_ He got up and brushed past Okina, who gazed quickly at the man, as if he needed to tell him something. The tall man passed Omasu and marched towards the entrance, quickly casting a menacing glance at the man who was waiting for him in the restaurant.

"Shinomori Aoshi, we meet again." The man grinned, his long bangs unable to hide his small eyes, although he acted in a good mood, showed some bad news.

"Hajime Saitou, chief of the Tokyo division police...*" Aoshi's eyes grew annoyed. After Himura Kenshin, this was the last person he wished to see. Only then did he notice that the sun was rising,_ why on earth would Hajime come here at such an hour?_

"You much better greet me than that, I did walk from Tokyo just to tell you some information. Although, I'm not certain that you'll be too happy to hear about it." Saitou paused, looking at the other Oniwabanshuu members that were near the door, all of them looking at him carefully, and waiting for his answer.

"You may continue..." Aoshi's mind began to ask questions. He was anxious to hear the news, bad or not. But at the same time... he just hoped that it didn't involve Misao.

_ "Aoshi, why do you always involve the ones closer to you into danger? Why do they all die?"_

Saitou looked at Aoshi, sighing. He placed a hand on a nearby table, and gave the news away, while no emotion came out with it. "Takeda Kanryu escaped from the Tokyo jail four days ago."

Aoshi felt as if a knife had been stuck into his gut, but instead of releasing pain, it released rage. His eyes burned as if on fire, his body raging in anger, his knuckles turning into fists and they squeezed until he felt his fingers turn numb. He closed his eyes. "Kanryu..."

_ "See Aoshi? Your being here will only bring pain to those you love, nothing you do is right."___

_ "Shut up, if he's the one who took Misao..."___

_ "You'll what? It's not like you care for her, you coward."___

_ "..."_

* * *

Author's note: You saw that coming, didn't you? Sorry for the short chapter, I'm working on the fourth part right now. (Misao will actually be in it, this time! Since she's kinda part of the main character cast..) Oh yeah, about the Saitou thing, I have no idea what Saitou's position as a policeman is, so don't flame me for that little comment, okay? Please review!   
  
  



	5. Chained to Pain

**Warning:** This chapter is rated **PG13** for violence and mild profanity.   


**Warriors Never Cry**   
**Chapter 4**   
**By: Cessy Angel**

  


_"Why do you hurt...?"___

_"Because... because I love."_

_ Slap! _Misao's head was flung against the stone wall, hard. A groan escaped her mouth as she felt the blood flowing in her cheeks, tasted it in her troat as she gulped it down, soothing her dry mouth. Her eyes opened, noticing, for the first time she's been here, a light coming from the upper left part of the room.

"..."

Her gaze moved slowly towards the man standing in front of her._ Kimweri_. His eyes seemed so sad as he held his one hand in the other. Long blackish hair hung loosely over his shoulders, his tall figure was lightly muscled, yet the first thing Misao noticed of him was his cold green eyes, they pierced through her, made her feel almost helpless.

A glint of shimmering silver caught her eye, a katana. No, two. They were hid beneath a black and blue shirt, attached to black pants. He walked closer to her, his black boots tapping against the cold floor, of course, Misao didn't even touch the floor, so how could she know?

"You bastard, why are you doing this to me?" She hissed, as he was directly in front of her.

"..."

"Why!" She cringed as he looked at her, his words were low and without emotion.

"You want to know why?"

"Hai."

His breath made her cringe. "Because... I have no honor."

"Nani?" Misao looked at him intensely, his gaze let no emotion show. _He reminds me of Aoshi-sama... Aoshi-sama... _Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as Kimweri's head shot towards the stairwell, his pace retreating from Misao's hung body as Kanryu descended the stairs lazily.

It was the first time she had fully seen Kanryu, she just couldn't understand why such a man could have defeated the Oniwabanshuu members. _Hannya, Beshimi, Shikijou, Hyotokotto... they all died in the hands of this man..._

His eyes looked amused by what he saw, but menacing, he looked like someone who would explode any minute by any ruthless comment. Kanryu was spoiled, it showed too much to be denied, demanding everything to be done his was and in a small amount of time. Like before, she noticed that his left cheek and right cheek of his face weren't equal, this was probably because Kenshin Himura, since Kaoru told her what had happened. His white suit didn't fit in the gloomy room, yet so did Misao's once purple kimono.

Her head bowed against her kimono as Kanryu approached her. She could smell the sour odor of her own blood, dried on the kimono, which was now almost completely red. A groan came out of her mouth as he started to giggle to himself, proud of the girl's current condition.

"Well, looks like our little ninja isn't feeling so good today." His hands brushed against her cheek, gently, causing Misao to flinch. He wiped off a streak of dried blood on her left cheek, he then threw the glove at his guard, the other catching it in his left hand. "Shinomori does know how to get the beauties, doesn't he, Kimweri?"

Kimweri looked at Kanryu, then back at Misao. He nodded after several seconds of blankness. His eyes narrowed back on the chained girl, but he bowed his head when Kanryu raised his hand in the air.

"Now, Miss Makimachi, why hasn't your beloved Aoshi Shinomori come for you yet?" His index finger played on his chin, tapping it while he hummed. His hand settled near Misao's stomac, while his weight was placed on it soon after. "Maybe we should have taken someone else."

"Sir, Kanryu, have patience. Shinomori Aoshi is probably elaborating a plan as we speak. He'll come, one mustn't rush towards things." Kimweri placed and hand over his shoulder and bowed again.

"Don't you dare giving my advice!" Kanryu stopped, suddenly. _I've learned my lesson, I won't make it again. Damn that Himura Kenshin and Shinomori Aoshi, I just want damn power._ But with that ninja here, I'll have no worries. He got up and walked back up the stairs.

"You bastards! Why won't you leave Aoshi-sama alone?!" Misao's scream echoed through the room, same as Kanryu's head. Her body shook as she kept yelling at both of them. The shackles on her wrists began scrapping, and soon her arms were covered in streams of blood, but they didn't hurt as much as the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"Why can't you understand that revenge doesn't solve anything! I'd rather die than have my Aoshi-sama hurt! You bastards! I hate you! I hate you! I hate y-..."

Kanryu's eyes flamed in anger, his voice spoke in a whisper while he continued walking up the stairs, his palms in fists. "Silent her."

"You can't keep me shut up forever! You goddamn...!" She felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen, a flow of dark red blood running down her kimono, on her legs, and onto the floor. Her strength left her in an instant, she began to blink wildly, her eyes and mind beginning to shut down for another period without being conscious. _Kami-sama, don't let Aoshi-sama get hurt, please. Kami-sama... Aoshi-sama..._

* * *

  
**Author's notes:** The story getting boring, ne? Come on, bear with me here! I'm trying to build up the characters. The next part will get more interesting, I promise!   
  



	6. Brother, My Brother

**_Warriors Never Cry_**   
**Chapter 5**   
**By: Cessy Angel**

  


  
"Okashira, a letter came for you today." Okina gave the letter to a sitting Aoshi.

All the Oniwabanshuu members were sitting alongside a large table in the early morning. The beams of the dawning sun began to illuminate the room, yet the light from the cracks of the walls didn't touch the person at the end of the table, their Okashira, Shinomori Aoshi.

Even at seventeen years of age, Aoshi acted more mature than even the eldest Oniwabanshuu. Incredibly strong, and often underestimated by the enemies, but it was always too late to come to that conclusion before a kodachi would bore into their bodies, killing them in an instant.

The letter got passed from Hyotokotto, to Beshimi, to Shikijou, then to Hannya, who gave the letter to his Okashira. Indeed, those four ninjas were Aoshi's best, some would even say his friends, but everyone knew that Aoshi Shinomori would never accept any friends.

Aoshi took the paper in his hands, reading the inscription carefully. Unable to read the expression of his face, since he didn't have any, everyone waited to see what the letter would be about. The Okashira's hands moved around the paper and opened it. Reading it in silence, it took him several moments before he closed his eyes and got up from where he was seated and left the room, the piece of paper slipping from his hands and onto the table.

"Okashira?" Hannya's face cringed under his mask. He looked towards the others, who were a bit worried as well. The paper was picked up, and after reading it, the ninja read the letter aloud so that the others could read what Aoshi had read moments earlier.

_ "Notice,___

_ It is to our dismay that we must inform you that Shinomori Yushiro was killed on May 5th, 1869. He was a noble man and fought for his beliefs, he was buried on May 7th, 1869. Please accept the apologies of all the men who fought by his side._   
__   
_ Gomen nasai,_   
_ A friend of your brother, K. Meshika"_

A grim expression took over the Oniwabanshuu members. Hannya's hands wrapped themselves around the paper as it crushed under his palms. The letter fell on the floor silently while the room was taken over in silence. _Okashira..._

* * *

Aoshi walked along the shadowed hallway, his head bowed and his fists clenched. Long black bangs swept in front of his face, his eyes dark blue and blank. He walked past the row of rooms, only to stop at one in particular.

Inside, the only thing he could hear was a faint breathing noise. Aoshi's hands ran along side the door's frame, his eyes closing and his hearing only aware of a girl's light breathing. His eyes opened again, looking inside the room, only to see a small body wrapped in covers, her short black hair running along her delicate face. She, too, had dealt with a loss, the loss of her family long ago, maybe now he would understand some of her pain. Indeed, she was only a child, yet Aoshi looked at her as if she was his sister, _the only way I can replace my brother, my lost brother..._

Again, his fists clenched as he made himself walk towards his room. Once he got inside, he closed the door and felt his knees tremble. Yes, for the first time in his life, he trembled. Never did he feel so alone, so weak. He fell to the floor hard, his hands held over his face. Lips trembled, eyes closed, his face buried in his hands.

"Brother, you said you'd come back, you would come back..."

A sudden convulsion caught in his throat as it went dry, the pain in his chest was unsupportable, far worse than any cut or beating that he had ever received. Still clenching his knees to his chin, Aoshi rocked back and forth.

Even as the Okashira of the onmitsu Oniwabanshuu, he was even the leader of men, men far older than him, yet they look at him with such loyalty. How could he deceive them? To let them see his weakness? But, still, he was only a seventeen year old boy. The lost of his brother, his only brother...

He gasped as he felt a warm liquid streak down his left cheek. Then another. A trembling hand brushed against his cheek, the tear getting caught on his fingers, he looked at it for a moment, while his vision seemed to blur.

"Tears... these are tears... My tears..."

In the dark room, Aoshi stayed there for hours, alone, crying. His tears soaking through his black shirt, and yet the pain in his chest continued. The decision was made that night, he would no longer let the pain continue, he wouldn't let anyone else feel that pain. The tears stopped.

_ "Tears are the soul's blood, if you don't let them come out, your soul will eventually die."_

* * *

  
**Author's note:** 'Snif', poor Aoshi-sama. I wanted to write this part in for a long time, I'm not even certain if Aoshi had a brother or not, it was just to put a little more info in it. Anyways, I'm getting OOC now in my fics, and all my chapters are too small! Anywho, I'm already proof-reading the 6th chapter. Jen-chan, it's a mystery on which of us makes Aoshi and Misao get in the worst situations! Heehee, anyways, please review!   



	7. Old memorie, new nightmares

**Warning: **This chapter is rated **PG13** for mild violence and for mild sexual themes.   


* * *

****

**Warriors Nevery Cry**   
**Chapter 6**   
**Story by: Cessy Angel**   
  


_"Aoshi, you're free to help me find Kanryu, it would save me a lot of time. "_

_"Aoshi, please, you know Kanryu better than anyone! What if he did take Misao from us?"_

_"Aoshi..."_

Aoshi's eyes opened, he couldn't sleep. It had been like that for two nights now. The re-enactment of what had happened that morning. The morning he had found out that the man who began all of his grief was yet again killing his soul, if he had one.

He closed his eyes again, trying to get a little more sleep, but the images of his companions dead by a gatling gun just wouldn't leave his mind. The blood over the floor, his blood, Shikijou's blood, Hannya's blood, Beshimi's blood and Hyotokotto's blood. Those motionless bodies he once called them his companions, but now...

"Mou!" He sat up in the dark room and walked over to his closet, opening it. In the back, against the wall, lay the kodachi that he had used to cut off his companion's heads. The images quickly came back to him of that awful night.

He got up, his knees soaked in blood. When will the suffering stop? His legs hurt, he could feel a faint sensation of metal stuck in his flesh, the damned bullets that had killed his reason for caring. Yet even bullets didn't hurt him as much as knowing he would no longer have the ability to fight alongside anyone. Looking around the room, he could see them, or what was left of them.

His kodachi was laying next to him, his eyes burning as he looked at the metal, the blood-stained metal. His fists clenched and he knew what he would do. Picking up his kodachi, he walked over to Hannya, his best fighter. Both he and Hannya had shared a close bond, probably because he reminded him so much of his lost brother, but that all changed as the blade cut through the dead-man's neck, his blood flowing over Aoshi's hands, a stain that would never go away.

* * *

The figure didn't move. Atleast she was grateful for that, yet the fact that he only stood there, without moving, for hours. Or maybe Misao's mind was playing with her, making the short periods of time seem like days, weeks. How long had she been like this? And why didn't anyone try to find her?

"Why isn't anyone saving me from this hellhole?" She whispered, her voice cracked. She felt her eyes moisten, and closed it as she heard footsteps coming her way. _No, please, anything but him. Not again..._

Misao bit her lip as she felt a hand run up her ripped kimono, a large hand reaching into her body, his fingers playing inside her. She felt wet, yet it didn't bother as much as the pain she felt, both mentally as well as physically.

"Is something troubling you, miss Makimachi?" The voice asked, both mockingly and playfully. He reached deeper into her body, enjoying the wetness that ran down his hands.

"Yeah, the fact that you've got your dirty fingers in my body, you asshole." She kept her eyes closed, waiting for him to hit her again. Atleast she had shared with him what she felt. Her mind kept wondering over and over again how such a person could live that way.

"What would you know? You don't know true suffering." He paused, then taking his hand out of her body, while it eased. _Yet is this the kind of life I'm bound to live like?_ Anger burned inside of him again, his grief and hatred connected into the slap that hit the young girl. "Bitch."

He walked back to his corner and wiped off the liquid on his hands quickly as he heard footsteps coming his way. Looking back at Misao, her head bobbing up and down against the bricked wall, a small smile came over his face, _She isn't so bad._

"Kimweri!" Kanryu's voice echoed throughout the basement. He wasn't in a good mood.

"I've waited long enough! Why do we need to wait for Shinomori to come to us?" Kanryu's fists banged against the wall. Only then did he notice that the girl he kept captive, Misao, was badly hurt. It wasn't the first time he had seen her this way. Her body was covered in dried blood, and the bottom of her kimono was ripped, a little lower from her privates, where liquid streamed down her legs.

"He'll come soon enough." Kimweri leaned against the wall, un-caring if Kanryu saw his work or not. He wasn't working only for Kanryu's cause, after all...

Kanryu gave another look at the chained girl. He groaned, looking back at Kimweri as he walked back up the stairs. "Don't go too far..."

"Hai,"

_ "It's amusing at how much he doesn't know..."_

_ "Atleast, he wont live long enough to..."_   


* * *

  
**Author's note:** Blargh, I didn't like the way I wrote this chapter, not enough description, oh well. Okay, I need to tell your guys right now that Kimweri isn't who he seems to be, and he's acting that way for reason, so don't go flaming me because of what he did to Misao. (please?) Oh yeah, and this story is mostly based on events that occurred in the manga, since Aoshi did indeed cut of the Oniwabanshuu's heads off, and in the anime he just took off with the whole sha-bang. Anyways, I better stop now!

**By the way: **Did you know that Kanryu's character was inspired by Takeda Kanryuusai, in which he was known for being homosexual? Yep, it's true, but Watsuki-sensei didn't use the idea since it didn't go well with the story. But I'm using that character in my story, better believe it. Anyways, this has no point at all in the fanfic, but oh well. Please review!


	8. Death's Eyes

**Warriors Nevery Cry**   
**Chapter 7**   
**Story by: Cessy Angel**

  
  
  


The moonlight left a faint glow over the silent city of Kyoto, the air fresh and cold, like it always was in the month of November. There were no stars out tonight, hidden behind the thick blanket of clouds. All was still. Or so it was supposed to be.

Only one being moved, silently between the streets. His trenchcoat whipping into the air, two kodachi by his side, and his eyes, cold blue eyes, piercing into the dark, missing no movement.

He stopped, quietly listening to see if anything would be rustling, _anything_. But only the wind blew, a few leaves rustled beneath and around his feet. He sighed again as he began running towards the other side of town.

* * *

For unknown reasons, Misao was alone, for the first time since she came here. Breathing heavily, her hands fought against the shackles, trying to get the life back into them. Without any luck, she did the same with her feet, even though they didn't touch the ground and the scraping metal against her skin made her ankles bleed.

"God... damnit..." Her whole body began to fight the attacking numbness. Misao wasn't even sure she could feel anything, and wondered if she was even moving it at all. So cold it felt, the dried blood made it worst, while it began to form itself as a second skin on her bare skin.

A sudden burst of shouts began to be heard from upstairs, although faint, the shouts took time before they began sounding more like words. Louder and louder they got...

"Sir! Shinomori has been spotted while he left the Aoiya!"

"What are you waiting for? We got to get ready!"

"Sir... !"

_Aoshi-sama! He came to get me! Aoshi-sama..._ a smile began to slowly form on Misao's smeared face, and tears began to spring up her eyes, and down her cheeks, flowing the blood away. She almost began to laugh to herself. "He came to save me... I knew he would... Aoshi-sama... I know you'll save me from these monsters..."

"Sir! We don't know if it's Shinomori! Our troops are disappearing by the dozen!"

_ But Aoshi usually is alone... is he with someone else?_

* * *

  
(Moments earlier...)

_ "Shhhrrr!"_

There! In a brief instant, he could already see atleast twenty samurai encircling him. He had just reached the end of the city, although he had anticipated that he would most likely be attacked while he would be further from town.

One of the men made the mistake to come to close to him, not intending to be attacked in an instant. A second later, his blood covered the kodachi. Aoshi's rage turned towards the other men. "If you don't want to die like your friend, you might as well tell me the location of Kanryu now!"

Three other men began to run towards him. "Iie! We won't betray Kanryu!"

Aoshi's eyes turned cold blue, "Then _die._" His kodachi flew around, three swings and the men crumpled on the ground, dead.

_ If they took Misao from me, I'll pay them back with their own lives! Never will I lose another member of the Oniwabanshuu because of MY actions! Misao... Misao... I'm coming!_

His kodachi began to swing, and didn't stop.

* * *

"Kanryu, look at what you've done! There's no stopping him!" Mochiko yelled, the samurai looked from far away, while he looked out at the horrifying scene that was taking place before him.

"Will that man ever learn... that nothing... no one can ever stop love?" Mochiko bowed his head and closed his eyes. "If we took his loved one from him, he wont stop before he gets her back... and if we're in his way, we are all certain to die... Urk!"

A blade passed through the back of his skull and came out of his mouth. The sword came out again, dropping to body off the roof and onto the deserted street. Mochiko's blood stained the street now.

"I guess you were right... if you're in the way of 'love'... you die. Your theory is correct, my now dead samurai." A smile formed on Saitou's lips.

"Guess he finally decided to help me... atleast he'll make my job easier..."

The scene unraveling in front of him made him worry a bit. Aoshi was close enough to destroy Battousai, and in the rage he was currently in, Saitou shouldn't get in the angered ninja's way. "Fool."   


* * *

**Author's notes:** You guys think I'm getting into the action... well you're wrong! Still a long way to go. Anyways... I'll explain this chapter later on. Misao is a bit OOC though... oh well. Poor Misao, Aoshi's always too late, tsk tsk. Sorry for the short chapters! I made this one in twenty minutes, but I promise I'll make longer chapters! Uh... yeah, please review!


	9. Words of the Lost One

**Warriors Never Cry**   
**Chapter 8**   
**Story by: Cessy Angel**   


_"Why does it feel so cold sometimes?"___

_"Because... when you've given up hope, it's like you've given away your life, your blood. You didn't give up did you? I'm never gonna give up, because someday, I'll return to the place I belong to."___

_"Yushiro...?"___

_"Heh... nothing."___

_"..."_   


* * *

"Pff, that fool. If he continues like that, he's going to get himself killed..." Kimweri looked out of the window of Kanryu's new base, which was more like four houses, all stuck together. He wondered how the man worked before he got there. "Wonder wonder..."

His index finger played on his chin a bit when the door behind him burst open. Kimweri's eyes lazily turned towards the bleeding samurai that entered the room. His blood gushing over the floor while he clutched his side and did his best to stand.

"Sir, Shinomori is out of control! He's already taken out half of our troops!"

Slowly, Kimweri turned towards the samurai and leaned against the wall beside the window. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed in annoyance. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Demo...!"

"Iie. When Kanryu isn't here, I'm in charge. What I say goes. And I say that you continue fighting Shinomori, no matter what the cost."

"Sir!" The samurai coughed out blood as he struggled out of the door.

"Indeed, I want to know how Kanryu worked before I came into the picture." He smiled as he saw the bleeding samurai topple down the stairs, where, for obvious reasons, he would die.

The scream from outside took his attention of the stairs and back towards the street. Still fighting, Aoshi was making his way towards the base in incredible speed.

"Now... to go see the young a beautiful hostage... I do not know what Kanryu planned to do with her, and I personally don't care. Yet I've got my own plans. Then again, I've got my own plans for Kanryu as well."

* * *

The last samurai fell to the ground in a mass of ground, Aoshi whipped his blood-stained kodachi to his right and the other to his left. He began walking, almost running towards the base, praying that he wasn't late, while something began to take over his mind, something that his brother had told him before he left for Tokyo.

_"If you hide your emotions, you wont know when you are loved. But in reality, everyone is loved by someone. No one in this world is alive without being loved. If you do not know when you are loved by someone, or if you deny the fact, the one who loves you will suffer more than you think. Maybe by herself, or by someone who has lost the meaning of love."_

"Brother..."

Aoshi's frame burst into the door as it flung open.

* * *

Even in her corrupted condition, Misao couldn't stop smiling. Hanging by the shackles, she rocked back and forth against the wall, her eyes closed and kept repeating,

"Aoshi-sama is here, here's going to save me, Aoshi-sama... is going to... save me..."

Although in harsh conditions, nothing could make the young ninja change her mind. Aoshi would save her, as she had dreamed of ever since she formed a liking towards him. _He will save me, and then, and maybe then, will I tell him I love him, instead of trying to show it to him, it will be the time. And at that moment, his mask will break, and his love for me will exist, no, it was already existing, but a mere mask was in his way._

The door from upstairs opened, and something heavy was thrown down the stairs. Misao's body stopped moving, and only a faint sound of breath came to the ears. Yet, somehow, she knew, at that moment, that someone else was with her. But...

... She wasn't sure if it was going to live. Whatever, whoever it was.

* * *

  
**Author's Notes:** Gomen, I said I'd write longer chapters, but I didn't know how to continue it! Hm, Misao sounds insane, ne? Well, anyways, I'm getting close to the 'confrontation', just take a wild guess. I made Aoshi's brother kinda like the weird poet of the story, don't ask me why. I better stop rambling and start on the next chapter. Please review!


	10. The thoughts of those who suffer

**Warriors Never Cry**   
**Chapter 9**   
**Story by: Cessy Angel**   
__

_"Brother, will you come back to see me after the war?"___

_"Of course, Aoshi, and don't forget what I've told you in the meantime, okay?"___

_"Hai!"_

* * *

No one would stop him. No one _could_ stop him. It was more than a rage, and yet it was more than sorrow at the same time. Even after his companions' deaths, he didn't feel this way. Although through that time, he would only show anger, and nothing else. His emotions had left him on that day. He no longer smiled, no longer laughed, or was it only on his exterior?

Aoshi's mind was complicated, yet even if Himura Kenshin had managed to get inside of it, he didn't fully understand everything. Maybe there was love? Or did he merely want revenge? Only time will tell. Although, the time was soon, very, very soon.   


* * *

"W-what was that noise...?" Misao's whisper broke the several moments of silence. Her eyes couldn't pierce through the darkness. Somehow, when the door opened from upstairs, the light had grown extremely faint.

Something beneath her, almost at her feet was breathing, very slowly and in a ragged manner. For certain it was a man, but who? She feared it would be Aoshi, _oh God, don't let it be Aoshi._

Yet, something inside her still held the hope that Aoshi would save her. "Aoshi-sama, I never even got to tell him that I love him..."   


* * *

  
  
Kimweri laughed as he prepared his swords. He would get what he wanted, after all. And Shinomori had come to him so easily, like he had expected. Although what he wanted was far from reach, and he knew for certain he would never feel fully satisfied. _Never will I feel that way again...___

He stopped laughing and began looking out the windows in silence. His knuckles tightened as he saw Aoshi quickly making his way towards the hallway. "Soon, my friend, soon..."   
  
  



	11. Footsteps...

**Warriors Never Cry**   
**Chapter 10**   
**Story by: Cessy Angel**   
__

_"Brother! Please don't go!"___

_"Aoshi, I'll come back, I promise."___

_"Yushiro... Brother..."_

* * *

Alone, again. All alone. But it wouldn't be that way for long. His throat ached, his hands stained with the lives of many men. But what was he to do? An unknown feeling lay in his chest, almost unsupportable, but why now? Because someone he truly cared about was in danger? It couldn't be, how could he care, how could he care if he had no emotions?

The building was deserted. No sign of Kanryu. Same as for all of his men. The absence of so many people made Aoshi a bit edgy. Although from his past experience, Kanryu could always go along with old methods. But... what if it wasn't only Kanryu?

"..."

He had passed two hallways, and as he continued walking, he couldn't get off the feeling that he was being watched, something he utterly despised. Yet he continued, and his hands grew tighter around the kodachis' handles.

"So you came."

  
The unknown voice made Aoshi turn around in an instant. No one. But he was certain that he had heard someone's voice. More likely a man's. That only made things worst. If it wasn't Kanryu, who was it?

"Who's there?" His voice echoed throughout the seemingly empty building, while he kept turning, listening. The light grew dimer, and the chandelier rustled by the wind coming from the front door.

No answer.

His patience lay unmoved by the other's silence. He turned around again, and again. Still, no answer. Even though he lost no patience, his curiosity grew, asking questions at each second passing by. _Who is this man? Did he take Misao? If he did..._

The lids of his eyes closed for a minute, and only for a brief moment, he could feel Misao's energy flow throughout his body, but the feeling passed away quickly. His senses got sharper, cutting through the air, feeling with his own soul the energy flowing around him.

_ I know she's here._ He just knew it so badly, and so badly his chest hurt from not knowing where exactly she was, not knowing if she was alive, or barely alive, it hurt him immensely, especially mentally. Cold hands gripped the handle of his sword as he trust his senses towards the one he was supposed to save.   


* * *

_ I can hear footsteps..._

How long had it been since she had heard the sound of those footsteps? Indeed, she knew them well. The same ones that came back at the Aoiya every night, passing near her room. The softness of his effort not to make any noise.

Misao sighed. Begging to herself he would come save her. Yet the words would not come out of mouth. She only wanted to cry out to him so badly. Every creak in the floor made her wince, he was coming closer to her.

Her lower lip began to tremble. Now there were two pairs of footsteps. One was light, and made no noise, while the other one, probably on the other end of the house, were heavy and hasten.

Though all of this, she did not notice that the being who had fallen from the stairs, was now completely void of energy, and he gave away his last breath, his body growing cold, his los of blood already scattered all around the cold floor.   


* * *

Kimweri hurried, he didn't want to miss his guest's face when he saw his beloved Misao in the grips on his work, her body covered in blood. No, of course he wouldn't miss the moment. He was already thinking of what he would do, either attack Aoshi in his gaze of astonishment, or laugh at him and then fight fairly.

He grinned. Both ideas seemed good to him, but he would chose the second one. Taking his time in breaking the warrior's mental state before he would take his life. The simplest plan. Although there was one flaw. Hajime Saitou. He did suspect at first that the Tokyo police would be aware of Kanryu's escape, but he did not think of the possibilities of an ancient shisengumi captain to help Shinomori. Yet, although they were after the same person, both were solitary, but if they attacked him at the same time, he would have no chance.

Kimweri made the last corner and was face with a huge wall. His hands glided on the wall, gently feeling for the small handle hidden between a painting that hung on the wall. Almost immediately, a soft click could be heard on the other side, and he opened the path, and closed the door again.

"I can't wait to see Shinomori's face, it will mean joy for me, for what was taken away from me those long years ago. All I had was him, yet he was taken away. No one would understand me. But he will understand me, he will..."   


* * *

** Author's note:** Gomen for the delay! I got caught up in some books and some homework. Anyways, I didn't know how to continue this chapter, so I'll leave it there, and sorry for the previous chapter, it was only to give a quick glance at what the characters felt. Please review!


	12. Confrontations

**Warriors Never Cry**   
**Chapter 10**   
**Story by: Cessy Angel**

  


Still, footsteps. Always, only footsteps. When will the footsteps stop? When will they come save her? He seemed to close, yet they would walk in circles, as it seemed. Never did they go too far away, and never did they come close.

Misao's throat ached, and how badly she wanted to cry out to Aoshi. She tried for the sixth time, and still no sound came out, only a short rasping. Tears swelled in her eyes, never had she felt to desperate, so helpless.

In a fit of despair, and longing, she gave one last cry. One last try.

"Aoshi!"

* * *

One single cry. It seemed to small, so exhausted. Pain shot through his heart as well as a faint moment of happiness, knowing his Misao was alive. _My Misao? She never belonged to me._

Aoshi took quick note of where the faint cry came from. He walked quickly, almost running. Now, and only now did he see a door hidden behind a large red drape, almost completely hidden, only the frame of the door showing on the upper left side.

The door handle was cold, and the thought of a shivering Misao came to his mind, ever enveloping his fears of her in pain. Why did he let this happen? He could have come sooner, spare her from the supposed pain of being with Kanryu, and the other.

His hands grasped harder on the handle, and then swung the door open. Dark, damp, cold, he wasn't able to see anything. Only a small candle beside him he took and descended the stairs slowly, yet he managed to stumble few times because of his pressured mind.

A low, rasping breathing came to his ears. When he reached the last steps, he pulled the candle towards the torch, a bright fire igniting and illuminating the room. A gasp was heard, both from his own mouth and from the other.

"M-Misao..." His lower lip trembled. His eyes began to have a light film of water over them, he restrained them from coming. Before him, Misao had both arms and legs in shackles, her feet not touching the ground. Her whole body covered in red dried blood, even her delicate face was mudded in the layer of crimson. The beautiful kimono she had wore that day now was shredded above her knees, and her hair, loose, and, crumpled with dirt.

Netherless, her eyes looked at him in such sorrow, and in such hope. How could he have been more wrong, thinking that she would be alright. He despised himself, letting such innocence being put throughout such suffering. He couldn't even move, frozen, even though he so badly wanted to take her in his arms and get her away from this hell.

Again, he whispered in the cold of the basement, "Misao..."

* * *

  
In all of her life, never had she been so happy to see Aoshi. She felt happiness when she was with him, true, but this happiness was beyond recognition, beyond words. It was as if he had saved her from death itself, which was partly in truth.

She whispered his name twice, so soft and low that even she barely even heard it. Aoshi, standing at most several feet from where she was, his face masked in despair. It hurt her heart seeing him this way, and it was at the same time she saw him like this, so saddened._ Could it be that his sadness is... because... of me?_

She closed her eyes and treasured the moment. She would be free. "Aoshi-sama..."   


* * *

Aoshi tried forming a smile on his lips, yet it would not come, and he didn't know why. His feet were frozen to the floor, yet he could already feel her hair in his fingers, her soft skin enveloped in his arms, he would save her from the torture.

Misao gave him a smile, showing how much she had been longing for him to come save her, and she didn't need to say any words before he began walking towards her, slowly, his hands almost losing their grips on the kodachi.

As he walked, something caught his foot, he didn't want to look down, he only wanted to look at her. Yet as he lowered his head, and Misao did the same, they both gasped at the pool of blood forming around the floor.

"Kanryu..." Aoshi looked down, seeing the man's face in a blur of bloodied pieces of skin that once looked like his stomac as his legs and arms. _Who would do such a thing?_

His long enemy, now dead. And even he had not succeeded in doing this. What monster could possibly have done this? Even he, once known as a demon towards the soldiers which defied him at the Edo castle, could not stand the look of it. Only a pure monstrosity could have had pleasure in doing so. But the questions kept roaming in his mind, only two simple questions. Who? Why?

"Aoshi..." Misao whispered, her face shocked in horror at the sight laying very near her feet. She saw how he looked at the corpse, the pain of an enemy killed by another, a warrior thought of this as defeat. But she knew who did it, and her eyes searched desperately to look at his face, wanting to stay here no longer.

Aoshi lifted his head again at her, understanding that she did not want to stay there any longer. He began again walking towards her, but only heard the gasp of the helpless ninja, and then seeing another, holding onto her mouth, his hand clamped over her face.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" The man mused, his green eyes piercing at him, mocking him. His black hair covering most of his pale face, yet even as he seemed to innocent, as if a young child, his menacing smile shook him in anger.

"Who are you?" Aoshi hissed, his concern towards Misao, her head violently trashing side to side, trying without any luck to get away from the man's grip. The grip on his kodachi tightened again, and his body tensed.

"Maybe you've heard of me before. Maybe not. My name is Kimweri Meshika." His grin widened.

Aoshi's eyes widened, just like Kimweri's grin, and he took several seconds before he replied, his voice shaken and confused. "N-no! You can't be the same as my brother's..."

Kimweri gently let go of Misao's face, her eyes and face showing how confused she was. His eyes still rested on Aoshi's face. "Oh, but I am."

* * *

  
**Author's Notes:** I was pretty close to continuing this chapter, ah, but I felt like leaving you guys on a little cliffhanger. Anyways, I don't know if any of you noticed, but my writing style changed, just a little bit. (I gotta stop reading those Ann Rice books!) Anyways, the next chapter will explain most of Kimweri's connection with Aoshi and Yushiro, Aoshi's brother. So, I better leave it like that. Please review!


	13. Twice as many faces

**Warriors Never Cry**   
**Chapter 11**   
**Story by: Cessy Angel**

_"We only fight because we want to protect the ones we love, or for our ideals. The others who fight for the sheer pleasure of fighting are nothing but puppets, but remember that not all of them are puppets, some are also the same who are lost."_

  


Aoshi never left Kimweri's face, his hand tightening around the kodachi while he struggled to get the words out. "Kimweri Meshika, the one who once fought alongside my brother during the war, but also the one who betrayed him, who confirmed his death, his own murderer!"

For the first time since Misao has known Kimweri, never had she seen him so angered. His eyes flared and his teeth grit while Aoshi had spoken the last words. He began to speak, so softly, and, contrary to his expression, calmly. "I never betrayed Yushiro..."

"The hell you didn't! I heard from the other soldiers! They confirmed to me that my brother disappeared one night when you were angry after him, and the next day they found him dead near the camp!" Aoshi's voice was unstable, and he barely got the words out of his mouth before his lower lip began to tremble.

"I would never hurt Yushiro-sam–" he stopped, only then noticing that he had slipped one word too many. But again his expression changed, he grasped his katana with his right hand and quickly got into stance. "Whatever you think of me, I won't care any less. All I need is my revenge!"

Stricken by the other's words, Aoshi looked confused at Kimweri, he, too, getting into stance. "Why do you talk of revenge? What have I ever done to you?"

"Plenty!" Kimweri yelled across the room, his voice full of an unknown hatred. He lunged himself after Aoshi, his katana drawn and ready to hit.

Even with his immense strength, his attack was blocked by one of Aoshi's kodachi, and the other already slicing throughout the air towards Kimweri's open rib. Miraculously, another katana emerged from Kimweri's back and blocked it. The moment only lasted a few seconds, but time seemed to be passing with hours.

Between the two, while in their single moment while they remained face-to-face, Aoshi whispered "Why?" but the other didn't acknowledge his question, instead he attacked again, his strength forcing into his katana and they both broke off at the same time, one on each side of the room.

Again, both lashed out at each other, this time Kimweri leaping over Aoshi, his body twisting as he spun around hoping to catch the other off guard, but his kodachi once again stopped the attack. In an instant, both of them were landing frenzied cuts throughout themselves, each one never coming close enough to cut deep into the other.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Kimweri's cries overwhelmed both Aoshi and Misao. He would change from one emotion to the other, and the anger and sadness behind his last scream, it was worse than even what Aoshi had every been through, what could have caused it?

Aoshi closed his eyes and clasped his hands over his ears his ears, trying to cover his ears from Kimweri's outbursts almost without success, and again, he opened his eyes and looked at Kimweri the same way he had looked at Battousai when he was trying to kill him. "_WHY_, Kimweri! Why!"

Kimweri stopped for a minute, his eyes returning to their original green color. He stood still for a moment, completely blank, as if he had left the room mentally. He began to whisper very slowly. "Why, why is always the question, isn't it? In your case, it is why I killed Yushiro. But for me, it's more likely why you say these things, even though I haven't. Why. Why did Yushiro..." He grasped his hands around his eyes and fell to his knees. "Why did Yushiro die...?"

"Why would you feel such remorse if it was yourself who killed him..." Aoshi's question was low, but he just didn't understand the situation. He didn't understand any of this.

"Aoshi-sama," Misao coughed lightly while she was against the wall, her voice so soft. She began to whisper to him in the gentlest manner. "Maybe it wasn't him who killed your brother... can't you listen to the sadness in his voice every time he talks about him?"

It was true, he hadn't noticed how much sadness crept into Kimweri's voice when he talked about Yushiro. He was too preoccupied with saving Misao. But... why would Kimweri attack him, as if he blamed Aoshi for his brother's death just like he blamed him?

"Why do you blame me for my own brother's death, Kimweri?" he finally whispered.

The other one looked at him and raised down his hands. "I don't blame you for Yushiro's death... but..." He stood up, his cold gaze once again resting on Aoshi. "I do blame you for taking my place next to your brother!"

He was unstable. He barely blocked it, the katana's edge cutting into his left arm. The blood began to gush over his trenchcoat and onto the floor, but it wasn't that deep of a cut, and Aoshi lashed his kodachi at Kimweri's leg, chopping a piece of his knee.

"Argh!" he bent down for a minute and stood again, backing up against the wall. His knee wasn't badly damaged, but it did cause a lot of pain to shoot throughout the body. Kimweri grimaced and began gasping heavily. "I can't... lose... I won't..."

"Surrender, Kimweri, you can't win against me." Aoshi paused, noticing that Misao was still held up only two feet from where Kimweri was leaning against the wall. "But tell me why you wish to kill me..."

Kimweri broke off into a silent insane laugh. "That word again, _why_," but he looked up, his demeanor changing once more from the insane mask to one of sadness. Tears began to swell up in his blood shot eyes. "I could never take your place next to your brother. Whatever I said, whatever I did, he would always compare me to you. I could never be his best man."

"What are you saying...?" But Aoshi already knew the answer, even though he wanted so much that it wouldn't be it. Anything but that. Only then did he also acknowledge that Kimweri was indeed the one who killed his brother, but didn't even remember the event, that was his handicap, his unstableness. And how much he feared for Misao, he could do anything to her. But he would save her, whatever Kimweri would try, he would never get to do anything to Misao.

"I... I loved Yushiro! But I could never be his favorite! It was all your fault!" The tears of sadness got mixed with tears of hatred, and once again Kimweri dashed towards Aoshi, but made one more step, and turned towards Misao.

"Misao!" Aoshi cried and leapt towards her.

"Now _you_ will lose your loved one! Just as I lost mine! This is my final gift to you, before you die in grief!" He smiled and dug his katana deep into Misao's chest, twisting it and cutting deeper and deeper into her body.

"Aoshi..." Misao clenched her teeth shut and whispered his name, but would it be for the last time?

* * *

  
**Author's note:** *Sob* I feel bad for making Misao go through that, but it was my idea from the start, same as with Kimweri. Don't worry, this isn't the last part. Although even though I've tried my best with this one, I'm pretty sure this is the worst chapter I've written until now. (Gomen, I didn't have much time to write it, either...) Anyways, please review!


	14. Sayonora for now, but not forever

**Warriors Never Cry**   
**Chapter 12**   
** Story by: Cessy Angel**

  


*The following chapter will be from Aoshi's point of vue*   


Time. It's always a matter of time. I thought I could reach her, the other man, the demon of my existence, he moved so slowly, everything was going in slow motion. And only when I was certain I could reach her, that was when I noticed that I, too, was going at their speed. Just not fast enough.

My hand shot out. Why? I was still two feet away from her, and I even dropped one kodachi to the floor so I could reach her. In the insanity, I felt as if I could have brushed her gentle cheek with my hand, and then hold her like I always wanted to.

But he was not what I needed.

All I needed was speed, just speed to reach her.

Yet I already saw a stream of warm crimson liquid come out of her body. Would my life always be seen under the influence of this color? Crimson. Red. Ruby. It was all the same. The only color that could bring death to the ones I cared for the most. But Misao, Misao..., she didn't deserve this color. She didn't deserve the color of death.

Uselessness.

Sadness.

Hatred.

Anger.

Rage.

I heard a cry, was it mine? Despite that, I saw my kodachi lashing out at the man called Kimweri. His face grimaced, but I would never need to see him again. Gone, be gone! Hate rising, anger rising.

In a blur of motion, my kodachi hit something hard, yet as I pulled more strength into the blow, I felt the hardness diminish, and finally my kodachi was again flying throughout the air. Something was wrong, I could feel it. And then I saw it.

Kimweri. He was smiling, smiling at me.

His long black hair covered in blood as he lay against the wall, his green eyes piercing at me, and his now stained teeth grinning wider and wider. He coughed a mouthful of blood before he spoke again. "Now I can rest. Aoshi, you shall suffer as I did. You will look at your precious angel die before your very own eyes. Aoshi-!!"

He didn't need my attention. Misao needed me. My kodachi fell to the ground as I ran towards her. Her stomac was already spilling blood over the floor, on my shoes, on me. Yet it was what I deserved. Why is it that everything I touch shrivels and dies? I am even worst than the Shinigami himself.

"Misao... Misao... please..." I whispered as I let loose the shackles that held her to the wall. Her body dropped limp onto my lap. Her body, the same one that was once full of energy, full of unspoken love, was now limp and growing cold.

Her eyes were still closed. Breath by breath, it became deeper, slower. I cursed myself for not coming sooner, not being there for her. My throat throbbed and I thought I would gag, once her porcelain skin radiated, her blue eyes sparkled with joy, smiling forever through, but now, now she was like a lifeless puppet, hanging in my arms.

I felt a short gasp coming out of her, and her eyes opened before me. They still had the sparkle, after all of this. I looked at her, not wanting her beautiful image to go away. A smile crept onto her face, and she began to whisper so softly that I had to bend closer to her to listen. "Aoshi-sama... you've always been there for me, haven't you?"

So soft, so beautiful. I knew in my heart that she wouldn't make it through. My Misao wouldn't live. But that moment now, a single moment could bring us closer than ever, amazing, isn't it? "Hai. And I always will be there for you, Misao."

I held her closer to me, my arms wrapping behind her back and her head settled on my shoulder. Each breath she took felt as if it would be her last. Misao was strong, she always had been strong. I only pray that she'll live for another while, so many things I wanted to tell her.

But I couldn't.

"Aoshi, will you let me be your guardian angel?" She coughed again, and her eyes slowly closed.

"Shh, don't speak."

Her grip on my trenchcoat tightened and I dropped to my knees. The blood began to seep onto my knees, her blood. Oh, why, why did this have to happen to her?

Misao's head felt heavier as she turned her mouth close to my ear. "Aishiteru Aoshi, now and always."

I could feel her tears on my shoulder. No, no, she couldn't leave me now. Please Kami-sama, don't let her die. My body tingled, and my mouth went dry. I closed my eyes and brought Misao's body down so that I could see her face. Tears continued to pour. I needed to tell her. I need to tell it to her now.

As I opened my mouth to speak again, I saw that the tears had ceased to stream down her face.

"Misao... Misao!" My head buried on her chest.

No heartbeat.

I buried deeper into her chest, my mouth began to tremble again, my fingers felt weak, my whole body felt weak. Yet I felt a warm liquid escape my eyes, my vision blurred, the liquid fell from my chin and on Misao's neck.

"Misao... aishiteru. Aishiteru. Aishiteru!" My grip tightened once more so that her body would press against mine. It was all that was left, her body. "Please don't leave me, I love you Misao, Misao, come back. Come back..."

But she would never come back.

I knew it too well, but something inside me hoped that once more her eyes would open, and she would greet me with the smile that I had long ago ignored. Was I crying out of guilt? I had felt guilt when my fellow Oniwabanshuu had died, yet this feeling was different.

Could it be... love?

True love I had never known, and now it was all too late to redeem the past. Yes, it was love. I had always loved her, but why did it have to be her death that opened my eyes? I felt numb all over, and the strength left me altogether.

All I could do was whisper.

"Gomen Misao. I have always loved you, and it was my fault for never telling you. Next time we meet, I will smile for you, and only for you. Sayonara, My Misao..." And with those words, I kissed her cold lips and hoped that my tears would bring her comfort in her forver continuing sleep.   


* * *

  
**Author's note:** *Sob*, I even made myself cry. I wanted to try a different way of writing this chapter, and I don't think it came out that bad, although maybe confusing. To tell you the truth, this was the primary idea for this fanfic, the whole story was to end like this. Still one more chapter to go. Please Review -_-;;


	15. I'll always return to you

WNC15 ****

  
**Warriors Never Cry**   
**Chapter 14**   
**Story by: Cessy Angel**

  
I didn't even know where I was going, through this silent and empty city of Kyoto, yet my legs continued as if taken over by an unknown force. Even at this point, I had to drag my feet so they would meet the soil. My eyes burned from all my shedding of tear, the sun's early rays touched my blood streaked face as I winced.

_Ah, to be with you_   
_It could have been like being with an angel_

But how this had happened, I still couldn't believe it. That once, the now lifeless puppet hanging in my arms would smile at me, her eyes would sparkle like jewels, and her melodious voice would bring life to me even when I would be in the hardest depressions. And how did I repay her for all those times?

_Even through all those times_   
_I would be the demon_

I did nothing. Nothing at all, even when my body would urge me to do such things as to kiss her and take her into an everlasting embrace, I could not bring myself to do these. But now it's too late, isn't it? I couldn't bring those days back to me, no matter how long I would wish for them, cry for them, they would never again be mine to change.

_Do you how much you mean to me?_   
_It would be cruel to look at your lips_   
_And not feel the need to give them sweet kisses_

Now she was like a shriveled flower, even if covered in the most horrible color of red, she would still be a beauty to me. Her face was covered in crimson, and so was I. The once pastel colors of her kimono were drenched with the same color, a deathly color. Yet so was I, but why did I deserve this life? Was it that Kami thought my purpose more important that hers? How could someone possibly bring death to such an innocent child?

_My child, my little innocent child_   
_Will you bring me joy when I shed tears?_   
Early risers came out of their houses and looked at us. No, not that us, only at me. From the corner of my eye I could see their widened eyes, their gaping mouths, and the way they whispered words of protection from the monster walking through the streets, and others going as far as calling my names under their breaths. Most of those people called me a Shinigami, and I see no other word that would describe me the better.

_You would smile at me_   
_And one day, I promise_   
_I will smile back_

The power of such people not wanting to see such a monster bore through me and my strength left for what seemed forever. I stumbled and my knees hit the dirt hard. I couldn't control it, I began to cry as if I were a child, my tears dropping onto the darkened cheek of the one I held close to me.

_Let the snow fall on us both_   
_I wont care if my body falls numb_   
_Kiss my cheek and sweet sunshine will come_   
The townspeople approached me, and backed up in cowardice as I moved again. They couldn't possibly understand how I felt, who ever even understood me, once?

My feet grasped the ground and again I was walking to a place unknown. I lifted her body closer to mine, as if I were afraid she would catch a cold. I was going into insanity. And yet wasn't life itself insanity? I didn't know how people could live, knowing that all around them people died. And again, didn't I continue living after my fellow Oniwabanshuu had given their lives to me?

_I need to feel your love_   
_If it's lost, let me sleep_   
_Forever until time takes me away_

Daylight washed over the old building standing in front of me. It was only now that me feet stopped moving, and I stood there. Cold breezes passed me, and some sakura petals flew onto me and on her lifeless body. Why had I come here? I already knew the answer. There should be another way, but this is my choice. I alone could only make this decision. I should stop making excuses.

_You don't need an excuse_   
_Whatever you do, whatever you say_   
_I'll always love you_

My feet dragged my body towards the entrance. I was dragged. It seemed at if it were only my legs and feet that held life. I could see my reflection on the golden statue of the shrine in front of me, my eyes and face as lifeless as they were before. If she could see me now, she would for certain call me a Shinigami, only as a joke. Aa, that is what she would do.

_Give me a kiss on rainy days_   
_Give me a kiss on sunny days_   
_I'll treasure them forever_

I walked towards the statue. It was Kami-sama. I knew that even him could not possibly lift the pain I was suffering through. But I didn't expect him to heal any of my wounds. I would do it myself.

I set your body in front of the shrine and didn't let loose your hand. I would hold it forever. My hand brushed her cheek to wipe away the bloody streak, only to reveal precious porcelain skin. Eyes closed, but I wished so much to see those blue jewels before I left.

_Open your eyes_   
_Just once, all I ask_   
_I feel so lonely, all I wanna do_   
_Is to fall into its depths, let me be_

My head laid against your neck, my arm encircling your waist and my other hand... reached the bottom of my leg, my fingers catching cold metal between a quick grasp. It was a gift from my brother, Yushiro. He would disagree with my choice, but he also told me to do what my heart told me to. The handle felt so cold against my palm, but with no less than a thought, I brought the dagger in my sight.

_Don't think sad thoughts_   
_All you'll do is bring misery_   
_Remember, I'll be happy_   
_I'll do this for you, and for you alone_

This is my goodbye to the world, but it's also my greeting into the arms of an angel, or demon. Kami-sama, let me be with her, I have yet to ask anything more from the profoundness of my soul, my heart. Let me be with the one I love, my angel, my Misao.

_Cold metal in my hands_   
_But heavens smiles upon me_

I let my final tears fall, and with one soft whisper, my hand clutches harder until I can feel it penetrating into my body and soul. The skin of my heart tore apart, and finally, crimson rushed out of my body. No one else's. It was the time to greet death's flower. I didn't greet it in fear, but in love.

_I'm coming for you_   
_You've ran away from me_   
_But I'll see you_

My whole body grew weak, and I leaned further onto her body. I could even smell lilacs. My eyes closed with the image of an angel in my mind.   


__

I'll hug you   
__Kiss you 

Now I coughed blood, but only onto the sleeve of my trenchcoat. I wouldn't dare to ruin your face with my blood, or maybe you would hurt as I hurt having your blood on my. Goodbye, my love. Or would it be a meeting? I see light. Yeah, I'll see you in heaven.

_And I'll smile for you___

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"No!" Kojirou woke from his sleep and looked around the room, his body was shaking and sweat poured from his forehead. Breathing hard, his teeth clenching into his lower lip, he saw the one next to him wake up and look back at him with sparkling blue eyes.

"Kojirou, what's wrong?" She asked in a soothing voice, the only voice that could possibly soothe the dark haired boy down. He looked back at her with blue eyes, silver droplets coming down his cheeks.

"Oh, Naome, it... it was that dream again. And... and..." He closed his eyes and tried to get the words out of his mouth. His hand clutched the bed sheets under him. "That man, he... he gave his life away, to be with the one he loves. Why... how could... why...?"

Naome whispered softly, her hand tightening around his own. "Shh, my love. Don't you see? Now he will be with the one he loves. He will be happy, as we are happy. And one day, both of them will be reborn." Her head leaned against his chest, and smile forming on her face as tears trickled down her face.

"I see now. Naome, I would do the same for you. To live without love, especially when you know that the one who truly did love you, is gone, what is there more? Aishiteru, my love." His lips found hers and they locked together.

"Aishiteru, Aoshi-sama, my Kojirou." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**Author's note:** How'd you like the ending? My friend whacked me when she first read it, saying it was too sad, so I added the last part as a little mush spot. (Did you guess what happened to Aoshi and Misao?) I really enjoyed making this fanfic, I hope I'll get some others ideas to do soon. But for now, I'll be content with knowing that so many people liked this fic. Anyways, please review, tell me what you think! 


End file.
